Jakob Springenalle
Jakob, or Jak, is the son of the figure in English folklore known as Spring-Heeled Jack. He's a junigore at Monster High. Personality Ever the prankster, Jak is a very quick-witted fellow, always with a trick up his sleeve and able to hop away from the crime scene in time. While he isn't entirely malevolent, his pranks sometimes leave negative repercussions that weren't in his original intention. The way he determines friends is through a battle of wits and usually involves the use of pranks. Otherwise, he'll regard anyone as a potential victim. Due to the way he was raised, Jak's morals tend to be subpar, and what he'll consider fine is what others will consider strange. He's not above sneaking out at night to travel by rooftops like his father, and usually does something entirely because he's told not too. Physical description Jak is average height and rather scrawny in build. His skin is grey, and he has narrow red eyes. His hair, which is black, is usually worn shaggy, but short. He has a piercing in one ear, and incisors that are sharper than average. Classical monster Spring-heeled Jack, also known as the Terror of London, is a humanoid male figure known to be able to leap great distances and travels across rooftops. He was prevalent in suburban London and Scotland during the Victorian era. Usually, he's described with clawed hands, red eyes, tall, and wearing tight garments. Some stories say he looked like a gentleman and could breathe fire. Theories suggest he could be an alien, or a phantom/spectre. For the sake of her story, Psyche depicts him as a spectre. Relationships Family Jakob lives with his father, and they moved from London to the Monster High area. He may have siblings, but none have been determined. Friends He has a relatively small circle of genuine friends. Maul Blythburgh, whom he knows from his time in London, and Kara Oskmey. Invisibilly, who he gets along with because of their prankster reputations. Enemies No doubt Jakob has made a few, but none that are named. Pet None. Romance None, but he is open to it. Clothing Wave 2/School's Out Jakob wears a tattered grey hoodie over a black t-shirt with a checkered print of Big Ben on it and black fingerless gloves. He has black jeans with a chain linked to the belt, and winged high tops. He wears his hair so it brushes just above his eyes, and a hoop earring in his right ear. Ghoul's Rule He wears white highwaisted dress pants over a black collared military shirt with white ribbing. His shoes are knee high boots with springs on the soles, and he has on a black battered top hat pinned with a red feather. His mask is black and frames his face on one side, with a red eyepiece just around it. Along with this, he wears a pleated, black cloak with a flared collar. Trivia *"Springenalle" is the combination of "springen" and "alle" which are the German words for spring heel. *Any likeness to Jack Frost from Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardians is completely unintentional on Psyche's part. Category:Original Characters Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Spring-heeled Jack Category:Males Category:English mythology